NaRadTastic Day
by Dreamers Deranged
Summary: A bit of pointless here. A bit of Naruto there. Not making a lot of sense unless you live it. See? Like that. [T for language use]


Disclaimer: I do own it (handed a subpeona) . . . dammit. . .

I kind of thought about what it would be like if the entire DeRange family lived under one roof. And that inspired a kind of story that I started writing. So first of all this is like part of a completely different story but since that isn't fanfiction there was no reason to post it here ever BUT seeing as how this little piece of it was Naruto inspired I figured why the hell not?

Not expecting any feedback on this but if you want to make me happy then you will give me something. Even a flame will do! I need love!

----  
quick guide to the DeRange family  
----

Salem: Me

Fae: Laith

Jack: Benji

James: Brian

Clyde: Hector

Madge: Gracy

Cecil: Tem

Wilma: Molly

Ethelyn: Nettie

Aurelia :Kelly

----  
not like any of you know them but still I go by the DeRange names in the story so I guess it kind of helps . . . I think. . .  
----

* * *

Salem woke up. He sat up and stretched. Then started singing in his head.

_Mister Sun came up and smiled at me. . ._

He then realized he didn't know the rest of the lyrics. So instead he hummed the tune until he got to the part he knew.

_It's the best day eeeevveeerrrrrrr!! (best day ever)_

He got up and got dressed.

_Today's gonna be a fucking NaRadTastic day! Hmm. . . that's a little peppy. . . I must be a Lee today. Yosh!_

He left his room.

_Wonder who everyone else is. Can't hurt to peek in on them._

The first door he came to was Jack's. Sneaky like a Leaf shinobi he cracked the door open.

He saw his brother dressed in more black than would be normal. Sitting cross legged in a corner. Looking rather broody.

_What a little emo bitch. . . AH HA!! He's Sasuke!!_

He closed that door and went onto the next. It was just good luck that James's door was already. He peeked in.

James was freaking over his hamsters.

"Don't do that you'll hurt each other!!! Furby!! Noo!!! You could fall and die!!!"

_Mother Hen Complex. Definite Iruka._

On his way to the next room Salem bumped into Wilma.

"Watch it Dickless."

Salem watched her walk away.

_(sweatdrop) That was a little too much like Sai. . ._

He peeked into Madge's bedroom. She sat at her desk brushing her homemade Sasuke doll's hair.

"I don't see where they get names like chicken butt. Chicken butts are gross you're absolutely gorgeous."

_(sweatdrop) This would be scarier if it didn't happen everyday. . . I don't know which fangirl that is._

He crossed over to Clyde's door. He peeked in.

His brother was standing in front of the mirror putting on some heavy eyeliner and listening to music. The lyrics went something like: Let me feel the blood run through my fingers Take your life to make me feel alive.

_(sweatdrop) No doubt. Pre-Chunnin Exam Gaara . . . I shouldn't fuck with him today._

The next door he poked through was Cecil's. His door was already wide open. Aurelia's shouts could be heard coming from the room.

"Dammit you lazy ass! Get the fuck up already! You promised!"

"Quit bugging me. I already told you I don't feel like it."

Salem left right before Aurelia smacked him over the head with one of his school books.

_L O L. Shika and Temari. Bwahaha. I knew it was like that._

Seeing that his other two sisters were nowhere to be found upstairs Salem headed down. The first thing he saw was Fae standing on the couch. One hand clenching the playstation controller and waving it uncontrollably. The other pointing at the TV in front of her.

"YOU DON'T THINK I CAN KICK YOUR ASS YOU FUCKING GAME???!?!???!! JUST YOU WAIT!!! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU!!! THEN WE'LL SEE WHO GETS THE LAST LAUGH!!! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!!! YOU HEAR ME!????!!!"

Salem smiled.

_When isn't she like Naruto though?_

He walked into the kitchen and saw Ethelyn at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

He stared at her.

She stared back.

He stared.

She stared.

"What?"

"I'm trying to figure out who you are."

She stared at him.

"What?"

"I'm trying to figure out who you are. Like which Naruto character you are today."

She stared at him.

"I can tell you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Your mom."

She got up and walked out muttering "Narutard" on the way out.

He pointed at her.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

-----

Hehehe. I don't know.


End file.
